A New Student A New Power
by J.M. Beach
Summary: There is a new sutdent at Hogwarts;and she is there for a reason. What will this mean to Harry? Why are they destined together in fate? At the age 16, she enters Hogwarts to help Harry with his destiny. But what will Hermione say? What will George feel?


--It was a day of reckoning at Hogwarts for Hermione, Ron, and Harry as they stared down upon the table where a banquet was spread out in front of them. Harry didn't reach for his treacle tart, Ron didn't even bother reaching for

food, and Hermione didn't even think about going to the library. What got them into the detention with Snape seemed so little compared to the punishment. It was the most unique of all detentions.

--If Harry were a comrade of Snape's , he would've said that his detention was pure genius, but he would never let Snape have the pleasure of knowing that Harry was in awe of his tact. It was unfortunate for Ron that he had to suffer

such punishment, and Hermione especially. While Ron looked just flabbergasted and in horror, Hermione looked as if the world has just come to an end. Her hair was even more frizzed, and she was just clutching the table, shaking.

Moving back and forth ever so slowly, she was muttering "no Professor, no Professor. I studied all week, I couldn't have possibly failed! There must be a mistake. A huge mistake."

--For Harry, it was just moments of sweat and recounts of memory as he faced what he feared most; a demeantor. Of course, it was only in his mind; Snape wouldn't be evil enough to set loose a REAL demeantor in Hogwarts, not

while under the eyes of Dumbledore. Wide-eyed and half-crazed, they all entered the Great Hall for supper 10 minutes late and no one asked them how their detentions went; their looks said it all. Their stupid act that put into detention

was just so foolish now.

--First, it was in defense of Malfoy giving Hermione another Mudblood wisecrack. Then it went on to Ron, and then it was about Harry. This lead on to a fight; Gryffindors versus Slytherins. Of course, Malfoy told Snape that it was all

their fault, and so they went to detention where Snape played his mind games on them. Ron wouldn't show any sign of what he saw; Harry reckoned that it was spiders.

--But just then, the Great Hall instantly became silent. Hermione stopped muttering, and they all snapped their heads up to see what was going on. Dumbledore was walking gracefully towards the center of the Great Hall. As he stood

behind the podium, he waited patiently for the Great Hall to become quiet enough for everyone to hear. His hands intertwined, he began to speak.

--"I have wonderful news for all of the students here at Hogwarts school. It is the first time in all of Hogwarts history that we have ever done such a thing for anybody, that it would be such a great honor for anyone to have received."

The Bloody Baron grunted;apparently already inside the circle that already knew what this "great honor" would be. There was muttering among the tables, wondering what Dumbledore was going to say next. All except for the Slytherins,

who barely even raised their heads in recognition. Clearing his throat impatiently, Dumbledore continued on.

--"I would like to welcome a new student at Hogwarts. Her name is Hestia Bulestrode, and she is going be among the sixth year students here at Hogwarts. She is not from any foreign country, and she has been educated somewhat for

several years about the wizarding world. "

--"She must be a Mudblood then," Malfoy sneered. The Slytherins seemed to enjoy this rather much, for they were now smirking and and telling what they thought this "Mudblood" was to be like.

--"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry whispered, for Dumbledore was continuing on.

--"We have already Sorted her privately, and so she will be a Gryffindor." Cheers and applause sprang from the Gryiffindor table.

--"Bet you five Galleons she will make friends with Potter and his lowlife friends," Malfoy bet Crabbe.

--"Malfoy, shut UP," Hermione seethed.

--"Why? Will you stain your dirty blood on me if I don't?" Malfoy smirked. The crowd around him all started laughing.

--"Malfoy, if you say that again-" Ron seethed. A vein on his head was pulsing now.

--Dumbledore cleared his throat.

--"Everyone," Dumbledore glared at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy, ''please settle down. Please, help me welcome Hestia Bulestrode to Hogwarts." Dumbledore gestured toward the doors, and Filch started opening them. Everyone's

eyes were affixed at the doors, curious on who this Hestia would be.

--"Some filthy Mudblood in used uniforms no doubt," Malfoy muttered.'

--"Malfoy, if you so much as--" But Ron suddenly stopped. He was speechless, for the door now suddenly opened and Hestia appeared...

**Hey, thanks for reading my piece! I hope to continue, but i would like a review(at least one) to know that my piece has been read and liked. Just one review is good enough, and give me any advice that you would like! Let me know soon so I can add more!**


End file.
